User talk:KhanWiz
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ WELCOME Please leave your messages bellow. Thanks ya'll. JohnyHalliwell Do we all notice how "JohnyHalliwell" is only complaining about and changing the edits I make? Gee,I wonder who else was constantly doing that?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : I do notice that. It is not Glenn. He aint editing anymore. And if it was he would tell me. Dont be so paranoid (=D) Jokes. I will follow his behaviour okay ;-) --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 20:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Slider Gallery Hey Khan. So I was looking at the Harry Potter and Twilight wikis, and I noticed that they had slider galleries, and I was wondering if you thought about putting them on our wiki? I put it on my personal wiki, so if you needed help with it, I could help you.Shanebeckam 07:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Could you? Because I tried here, and it did not work so well. If you could do it, then paste on my talk and I will then put it on the main page. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 10:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Signature~ Here's hoping this works. I copied your signature and tried customising it to fit me Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 14:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Looks good. I don't mind by the way ;-) --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Comparison Did you compare the references? 18:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 18:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :: And ? 19:00, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Still does not work ='( --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 19:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) User:Tyler Weaver I don't know what he's doing but it seems like either him or someone else deleted the rest of his comments on his talk page. I hope those names on his Infobox are not real family members cause it isn't safe at all. I think he even changed his age on the infobox too. He did change his age, to exactly four years ahead, making him twelve. I'm not sure if those names are real, but incase they are, I deleted them from his page. I know it's against the rules to change another user's page, but I figured this is a special situation.Shanebeckam 21:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : This is a very special situation. He erased the age thing on his talk page then changed his age. It is obvious by his photo that he is 8. I will deal with it =) --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :: They are two different users we are talking about. Just realised. The one who is 8 is JoshWeaver not TylerWeaver. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: They are brothers! --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: I think there doing what my sister is doing to the Wiki(not this one, the Cat Warriors thing)They like making an account and editing the Infobox, but will not go on again or edit, I don't think they will even notice the messages. ::::: Yeah because that 8 year old (JoshWeaver) does not edit anymore :@ --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 18:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I don't think that gallery slideshow thingy looks good on the main page, it makes the photos look squashed >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 02:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : Well it is a good idea because it shows multiple images. The picture frame only accepts images by 673 and 410px so that is why the look squashed. In my opinion the only one that looks squashed is the "Mortal Enemies" one =) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:44, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, the photos look blurry, and basically all the photo that are in it, are already on page, so basically there duplicates >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 00:16, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :: It honestly does not bother me, but it is up to you. You can add different images but they will all look blurry. What I do say though is that it must be that slider gallery. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 07:58, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't get why that slider gallery has to be there. It makes the Main Page look crowded and tacky. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 08:03, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Because other wikis have it, and it is fun because it stores more information then our logo. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 16:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: If you want, I could work on making pictures that look good in the size. Shanebeckam 20:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: That would be good thanks. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:09, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah, but I really don't think we need to be like other wiki's. Sure it might look nice on other ones, but here it doesnt, and it makes the Main Page colums not add up propely, so therefor one side is longer then the other. I saw the Harry Potter Wiki has it, but I don't think we need it, unless we change the home page around it'll just look tacky for now. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 01:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Zac you are the expert when it comes to that Main Page, you can move things around, all I want is that Slider, you can even change the images if you want, but I do want that slider. To change the image slide, go to that Pixlr website I gave you =D --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 07:59, December 8, 2010 (UT ::::: I thought Glenn was the Main Page expert. xD Wait, how do I change the Image slide on that? x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Just click edit and it will be in --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Header's Colour Hey there! I think Wiki's Header colour should be blue or I don't know, some darker colour, because this is toooo light for my eyes and it is little garish @_@' . Can it look something like this? So...? 12:47, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : It wont be christmasy then =( --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I kinda liked it the way it was. :: Ohh god. Who do I decide then? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 07:57, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Blog Looky here --> User blog:OracleForever/Creating and running a bot - !! IMPORTANT !! -- 16:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Arrow Thing Have you seen the arrow that appears on the side of infoboxes? When it appears it creates a huge gap at the start of the article. The article is fine until the blue wikia banner appears at the top and bottom of the screen. Is this something that can be corrected?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, now it doesn't do it.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Slider So I fixed it. x) How does it look? This is the original one. Note: The text won't actually be behind the photos like what is shown on here, it's just the way your talk page is done. ' 2 Slide.jpg|Mortal Enemies |link=Mortal Enemies |linktext=The latest 'Charmed Comic' Slide 1.jpg|Featured Article|link=Witch Trial|linktext=Our featured article this month is... Slide 3.jpg|Featured Image|link=Protection Ring|linktext=The Featured Image Article is... Slide 4.png|Votings|link=http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Charmed_Wiki|linktext=Click 'Read more' to vote for next months Article, Video etc... This is the new one. Mortal_Enemiees.png|Mortal Enemies|link=Mortal Enemies |linktext=The latest 'Charmed Comic' 2x01-Sisterrrss.png|Featured Article|link=Witch Trial|linktext=Our featured article this month is... Ring-Victor.png|Featured Image|link=Protection Ring|linktext=The Featured Image Article is... Slide 4.png|Votings|link=http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Charmed_Wiki|linktext=Click 'Read more' to vote for next months Article, Video etc... Also, What do you think about this Image for next months background? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 10:42, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : Okay slider is awesome. About the background you need to enlarge the images so there is not too many, because it looks busty. But that is all. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT DEAD !!!!!!!!!!!!! Annasean51 23:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiki It's not that I or other users are against you. It is just that you are making unnecessary changes to this wiki so that you have more control - or that is how it appears to be. You want us all to report to you if we aren't going to be editing for a while, you are stripping admins and other users of their status that most of us have earned, you are undoing the titles bureaucrats and admins of this wiki over the past 5 years have given to devoted users. Like I said, it appears you are trying to make it so you have absolute control of this wiki; Reflective of this is how you say being manager makes you the most important person on this wiki. In my opinion, everyone on this wiki is equal, just because I am an admin, that doesn't make me better or more important than anyone else, I am no more important than a user who has made only 5 or 6 edits. When I say things like contributions to this wiki should be taken in account before promoting someone, that is because it shows how much they are devoted to this site. Users who edit alot and been an editor for a long time are clearly devoted to Charmed and this site, and in my opinion it is users who are long time editors who deserve promotions, not someone who just started editing a month or two ago. As I said, I am not against you personally at all, what makes me uneasy is how it appears you are trying to make yourself absolute controller of this wiki and that you feel you are the only one who matters on this wiki. Again, I am not saying this IS how you may feel, but it **appears** you do.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry I did not know. I will be a better "leader" of this wikia. It is not mine no, I just have to control it and keep it balanced. Inform me if I am going to continue doing so :). Admins are chosen through all Manager and Admin and Users control =). Your say does count. I don't. The votings ended. The demoters were going to get there rights back why do you not understand? It was just till there return, that is all. Period. But I stopped that now because I did not know so much fuss could happen. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 19:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) The Infernal Council Do you think that the Infernal Council and the Triad are the same? I thought in Season 3 Cole was ordered to watch and kill the sisters by the Triad. The demons that Cole killed in season 3 was a Triad was it not? But when they were killed 3 new demons replaced them as seen in season 8. I don't think the demons who were present at Cole and Phoebe's wedding and when the Seer tried to invoke the Source's powers were the Infernal Council. Is it ever stated they were? I just thought they were a group of powerful demons and dark priests performing the ritual.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:52, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yes they are too different people. The Infernal Council are only seen in the finale of Season 2. I remember because one of the members had a yellow snake around his neck. Triad are made of three people Infernal are made of 5 ''(I think) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 20:56, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sanity Yeah that too. But I sort of act insane some times. Mostly because of my OCD, and lack of confidence. : I have OCD too, not like Light Switches on and off but things have to be straight and in there own space, everything has to be equal distant from one another. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :: You said I could have user page, and you deleted it To Tecky Halliwell, you're not meant to make actual article's about yourself, you already have a user page. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: You get one automatically this is your user page. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:08, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : ''Hey Khan, listen, I wanted to ask some things:'' : :* '''How can I make my own signature or edit it, like yours or Andyman's? :* How can I get a fancy infobox :o) like some of you have, or is it exclusive to managers and admins? :* How can I get a higher level, like Roll-Back Editor or Admin or something like that? So, those were my question, please help me answer them :oD See you Aroooooooouuuuunnnnddd!!! — [[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']] :: Signature-''' Ask The Oracle for the signature as he did mine, and Twerdettes'. :: 'Infobox-' I could make you one if you like. :: 'Higher Level-' That depends as we already have loads of Rollback Editors. You have to go up in stages: Rollback, Admin then Manager. We will see I guess, I could put you in line. -Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 20:14, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Quote of the Month I was thinking for next month's quote of the month, instead of just writing it out, there should like be a photo of them saying it? Like this one, It's an example of the A Knight to Remember one. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 01:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Tis a good idea. I prepared one from Brain Drain which is one of my favourite scenes at the moment. On the other hand. I've also prepared one of the other quotes being voted on Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 05:08, December 13, 2010 (UTC). The freakin' furniture just attacked!.jpg|Brain Drain quote Did you get my flowers.jpg|Siren Song pic I also created the other nominations to x) I just forgot to upload them and I also did one from one of my favorite sceces from Hell Hath No Fury. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 05:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) 1-tile.jpg 1-vertx.jpg 1-vertxx.jpg : Very good, how did you create them? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 16:05, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Well i have all of the Charmed Season's on DVD, so I got the episode turned on the subtitles for that episode and printscreen the moment where they say the quote, opening Photoscape and put them together. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 05:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: Cool. I have all the episodes too. I would of just got the pictures from Screencap then edit them on Pixlr. :D. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:53, December 14, 2010 (UTC) JohnyHalliwell and TheBook I emailed Wiki and asked them if they could check the IP's, the reply just came back today. They wern't a match. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 09:43, December 16, 2010 (UTC) See....Im innocent!I told you so....!Anyway we are all good now! Johny halliwell 12:34, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I have NEVER said TheBook is JohnyHalliwell. I said SoH is JohnyHalliwell and GlennVP. I know for a fact JohnyHalliwell is from the UK - due to how he spells certain words with "ou"'s - such as in "Colour". Both GlennVP and SoH, claim to be American but I noticed they spell things the British/UK way - such as in infoboxes; TheBook has never used the british spelling for words.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) HalliwellManor will you shut up talking as if you know me! I am TheBook, I'm Glenn. SOH is not JohnyHalliwell, leave him alone, he's done nothing wrong! --GlennVP 15:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Just going to do a little test with blocking someone.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : TheBook, GlennVP and SOH (they are all the same) live (currently) not in America (I know where what country he is currently based, but I do not want to say) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: HalliwellManor, I have contacted the Wikia Support. TheBook and GlennVP are the same person. I got response today. It says: OracleForever (talk) - ( ) - ( ) 18:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Oracle we already know those IP addresses match =) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 18:43, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, I know, but I saw HalliwellManor is still complaining so I had to write that. :) OracleForever (talk) - ( ) - ( ) 13:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Oh OK. Why did you change your signature? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 13:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Pictures is there something wrong with the syntax for pictures or is it just my computer? For all the pictures in articles, the user's name that added them is off to the side rather than directly under the picture.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:29, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : Well (for me) it is fine at the moment. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) You blocked the user Left4DeadseriesFan with an expiration of 1 year. Have you noticed he/she created a new account (Left4Deadseries Fan) and has been editing? Most recently Mortal Enemies. Did you not block his IP address as well? And also I blocked JohnyHalliwell because every single edit he was making was one that questioned mine. Every edit he made was an undo or revert of someone else's. I was blocked for less than that. And also, I know we have been mentioning voting to block people, but that wasn't done when you blocked Left4DeadseriesFan. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : The reason why I blocked that user was because he swore. That is a direct offence against our Policy. Thanks very much. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:38, December 17, 2010 (UTC) About Zohar Hi Khan, I have a doubt about Zohar's vanquish. The girls vanquished him aftet getting the Hollow, but in Forever Charmed, the last time travel was before Kill Billie Volume 2, or at least before the girls vanquish the Triad with the Hollow. The point is, with all of the time travels, isn't Zohar supossed to be alive? --Dyego Simpson 23:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :The timeline wasn't changed, Piper only travelled back to before Paige and Phoebe were killed by the Hollow to prevent their deaths. Zohar was destroyed BEFORE the final battle took place between the Charmed Ones and the Jenkins.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know that, but Piper, with Phoebe, Paige and Billie traveled back to sometime before the battle (obviously before getting the Hollow) and there they vanquished The Triad and Christy. If the battle was happening or was about to happen, The Charmed Ones of that time would appeared to kill the Triad and then go after Billie and Christy. --Dyego Simpson 00:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Or wait, it is future Christy and Dumain from after the banishing of the Hollow who project to the Triad before being killed by the Charmed Ones possessed by the Hollow, so Nomed and Zohar would never have lead the Charmed Ones to the Triad. So Zohar would be alive.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 01:00, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, that was what I was trying to say (I had to read what you said two times, I don't get it the first time xD) But we can't be that sure of he being alive in the present time, maybe between season 8 and the comics (just this time I'm forced to take them in account as canon/season 9) the Charmed Ones get him and Nomed vanquished, but well, we can't be also that sure of he being vanquished, due to we don't know what happened between the finale and the comics. Well, the "final" poin of this, will be appropiate to put in his infobox that he is still alive, or just unknown? --Dyego Simpson 01:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Put alive, since there's no reason to beleive the charmed ones vanquished them. Shanebeckam 01:17, December 18, 2010 (UTC) You said I swore before, what was that? I don't recall that.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:15, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : No! You did not swear, LeftDeadSeriesFan (or something on the lines of that name) swore. He said (cannot say I broke the rules when I say this because I am not using it in a rude content) Fuck. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:20, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Age Limit Does the age limit include those who are 12 years old or do they have to be over 12 years old? The user TylerWeaver was born December 16th, 1998 according to his user page.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : You have to be 12, no less. So if he was born December 16th, 1998 he is OK. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 23:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you have facebook?? Tecky. : No, but I '''did --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 16:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Accounts Why does everyone have multiple accounts? Also, I blocked SoH a couple days ago as well as his IP address, if he shares the same IP address as GlennVP, how was GlennVP able to still edit the other day? So not only do people use multiple accounts they use multiple computers. By the way, I was told you have another account - RusselHalliwell ... I looked at the user page and you wrote this on the user page you created September 21, 2010: "Hello everybody my name is Russel and I am a boy, I am 20 and am very skilled in IT. I believe i can bring great value to this wiki. I am very skilled on the Harry Potter wiki (under another user), so I hope that will help on here to. I wish to become some kind of higher power (Rollback)" So if there's a policy that users posing as other people should be punished, that should apply to you as well. And it turns out you created the account Allyxx And apparently you used the account RusselHalliwell and Allyxx as accounts to increase your votes to be admin/bureaucrat, as seen here: http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Andyman14/Charmed_Admin_and_Bureaucrat_Elections --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : I DONT KNOW THEM! I AM NOT THEM! I AM MY OWN INDIVIDUAL PERSON! I WOULD NOT CHEAT! YOU KNOW ME, YOU KNOW I WOULD NOT DO THAT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BELIEVE! I AM ME, ME AND JUST ME! I know Allyxx she goes to my college that is the only connection I have to her. Can you please believe?! --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 16:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :: AND! THAT BLOG WAS NOT A VOTE, IT WAS FOR THE CANDIDATES TO CONFIRM THEY KNEW ABOUT THE VOTE! --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 16:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: AND! THAT RULE WAS JUST CREATED AND PUBLISHED! --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 16:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Oh christ! I think I know what it is. Their is someone called Russel down my block. He hates me. Could that be anything...? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 16:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC)